


Fun at pride !

by Parkerluck



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Annabeth Chase, Bisexual Will Solace, F/M, Gay Nico di Angelo, Gay Pride, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkerluck/pseuds/Parkerluck
Summary: Nico really didn't know how he got himself into that situation. He never even wanted to be there.OrThe seven are going to New York pride march to show some support for Nico and Will.A little something I wrote for pride month :)





	Fun at pride !

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little one shot I wrote for pride month

Nico really didn't know how he got himself into that situation. He never even wanted to be there.

But somehow, he founded himself in New York pride march with his boyfriend, his sister and her friends.

It was pride month. He knew it. Of course he knew it. Jason wouldn't let him not know it.

Ever since Jason spend that one weekend at Piper's house and stalked the internet, he wouldn't stop talking about it.

Everytime he saw Nico he would start rambling about this event where there's a lot of 'people like him'.

Nico hated hearing about it.

Because the more Jason talked about it, the more the others heard, and the more the others heard,the more they talked about it too.

Nico swore he lost it when Percy asked him for the first time if he was going to pride march.

10 minutes later, he stormed into the Zeus cabin and scared the two kissing teens to death. 

After that, nobody talked about it for about a week.

Then Leo came back from a vaction with Calypso and said that Jason IM him two weeks ago and told him about pride month.

That was like a cue for everyone to start taking about it.

Everytime he saw one of the seven - including his sister, Hazel- they talked about that 'super awesome' month and that 'fancy gay' event.

Leo even made a robot that came to Nico's cabin every morning and gave him different reasons why he should go.

Somehow, the word about pride month spread to everyone at camp.

And eventually, Nico's boyfriend, Will, heard about it too.

When people at camp heard about it, they told Nico it sound 'super awesome' and that they think its awesome and amazing he goes to stuff like that and that he's finally 'showing his true self'.

Nico wanted to kill somebody.

More precisely, Jason.

It got way harder when Will heard about it from a few random campers complimenting his boyfriend.

Poor confused Will had no idea what they were talking about, but said thanks anyways.

He later asked Jason and Percy about it and beamed when he got his answer from a grinning Precy.

Then he start bagging Nico about it too. And Nico just wanted to die.

He highly considered breaking up with his idiot boyfriend, but decided against it. It was better to slowly torture him anyway.

It got to the point where some Apollo campers wrote a song about Nico and pride month, and everyone at camp sang it near the bonfire.

Will wasn't one of those who wrote the silly poem, but he definitely wasn't complaining. Oh no, he sang the song together with everyone.

At some point, Chiron also start singing the song, sanding Nico an apologizing sympathetic look when he did.

Hell, in some point even Mr. D sang the song, saying it was too catchy.

So Nico just had to say yes.

He just couldn't take it anymore.

He had to go to pride march.

So he did.

And that's how he founded himself in New York pride march with Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Leo and of course, his boyfriend Will.

Will was nowhere to be seen, probably getting some lgbtq+ shirts, Leo -also nowhere to be seen- was probably off flirting with some girls (he and Calypso had decided to keep it casual during their vacation together), Jason and Piper were standing a few feet away from Nico, talking with a lesbian couple about how they met each other. Frank and Hazel were looking for a t shirt for Nico - although he made it very clear he didn't want one.

Nico himself was wearing his usual black shirt with a skull on it, and an lgbtq+ flag-cape warpped around him that Piper got for him the moment they got there.

The couple better known as Percabeth was standing in front of Nico, both smiling.

Percy had his arm warpped around Annabeth's shoulder, who was wearing a bisexual t shirt someone gave her for free. Percy had sunglasses on, trying to look cool.

He was failing.

"So, Neeks" Percy started "aren't you going to hang out with your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend an idiot, he made me come here." Nico grumbled, for once not denying Will being his boyfriend- causing Annabeth to raise her eyebrows.

"Well, to be fair, we _did_ tried to convince you to come here long before Will even found out about this." Annabeth said very matter of factly. Percy nodded before kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, but I didn't even considered coming here before Will piped in." Nico argued

Percy raised his eyebrows and grinned "so you did thought about coming here!" He raised his hands in victory

Nico blushed "n-no. I mean, yeah, I was kinda thinking about it. But only to get Will off my back!"

Percy sneered "yeah, ok, sure jan. Just admit it, you thought about coming here when your boyfriend asked you to, because you wanted him to be happy."

"He's right, Nico" said Piper, who just finished talking to the lesbian couple from earlier and had one arm warpped around Jason's shoulder and then wrapped the other one around Nico's when she arrived. "It's pretty obvious you only came here to pleased Will."

 "I did not!" Nico protested "I only came here because everyone sang that annoying song. Which, by the way, I know you helped writing, Jason."

Jason shrugged "guilty."

"But you said you started thinking about coming here when Will asked you to." Percy mentioned. Annabeth and Piper nodded, as agreeing that that's in fact, true, and Nico indeed said it.

"Look, yeah, I did though about coming here when Will asked me. Because he was ANNOYING. But that song was what really broke it." Nico said, crossing his arms.

"That I can understand." Percy said

"Yeah, that song really was annoying." Piper nodded

"But not my lanes, right?" Jason looked at his girlfriend

"Well..." Piper shifted

"Piper!" Jason looked completely hurt.

Piper shrugged "sorry Jace, but it's just a really bad song. Nothing against you, thought."

"But it's very catchy." Percy supplied. Annabeth nodded.

"It's true, I can't get that song out of my head." She said

"What song?"

Everyone turned to look at Will, who was now wearing an lgbtq+ shirt, an lgbtq+ cape like Nico's warpped around him, glitters were all over his face and hair, and someone draw the bisexual flag on his right cheek.

"The annoying catchy song some campers wrote to get Nico to come here." Percy explained as Will walked over to Nico and interlaced their fingers.

"Uh." Will nodded "that is an annoying catchy song."

"Especially Jason's lines." Said Leo as he walked over, grinning.

"Hey!" Jason huffed

"Ummm, Leo?" Piper pointed at the lgbtq+ flag that someone draw on his left cheek.

"Some girl said she would kiss my cheek if I let her draw this." Leo shrugged, grinning.

"And?" Percy raised an eyebrow

"She did!" Leo announced, happy

Percy and Jason clapped their hands while the girls rolled their eyes.

"Hey, Nico, want to go look at some of the shirts?" Will asked and pointed at the spot not so far away where a guy was selling with different lgbtq+ flags.

"I don't really want a shirt." Nico shrugged

"We don't have to buy a shirt, just go look at them." Will said

"I don't know..." Nico shifted

"Pleaseeee" Will gave Nico his puppy dog eyes.

Nico sighed "fine."

Will cheered and then dragged Nico to the guy.

"Go get some, Neeks!" Leo yelled, cupping his hand around his mouth like a megaphone.

Nico flipped him off.

Leo snickered in return and Percy high fived him.

"Do you see anything you like?" Will said when they stood near the shirts.

"No." Nico shrugged "you?"

"No. I already got one." Will pointed at his shirt.

Nico glanced at Will's shirt. "Yeah, I noticed. So why did you drag me here?"

"I was kinda hoping you would change your mind about not getting a shirt and we'll wear a matching t shirts." Will admitted

Nico looked at the shirts. "Maybe I will get one."

"Really?" Will beamed

"Yeah. Really." Nico nodded "I mean, were already here, sooo...."

"Thank you." Will hugged Nico quickly

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it." Nico blow it off

"I'm glad you came here today, Nico." Will suddenly said after a few silent seconds.

"Yeah?" Nico looked at Will

"Yeah." Will nodded "it means a lot."

"Yeah, well" Nico shrugged "you asked so very nicely..."

"I thought you said you came here because of the song." Will allowed himself to glance at Nico.

"You might had a little part of it, too." Nico admitted

"Well, either way, I'm glad you're here" Will smiled sweetly at his boyfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm kinda glad about it too." Nico admitted.

Will smiled.

3 minutes later, the couple walked away, Nico wearing his very new lgbtq+ shirt he just bought.

He would never admit this to anybody, but he thought the shirt was very cool and planned on buying it when nobody noticed all along.

The song "love is love is love" by LeAnn Rimes was playing and a lot of couples were kissing, including Percy and Annabeth, and Jason and Piper. Nico was pretty sure he even saw Frank kissing Hazel's forehead.

"Happy pride month, sunshine." Will smiled, and with that, he kissed his boyfriend.

The kiss lasted for about 6 seconds but felt like forever for the two.

They just stared at eachother lovingly for a few seconds until Nico talked.

"Don't call me sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! It's very different from what I originally had in my head, but I really enjoyed writing it.


End file.
